


hogwarts au

by ailiyasneski



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Starkid - Freeform, starting of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: a curtwen hogwarts au. post Battle of Hogwarts





	hogwarts au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the spies are forever discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+spies+are+forever+discord).



> i suck at titles

it had only been three of four years since The Battle of Hogwarts. Curt and Owen were settled down in a nice house over in Somersetshire, far away from Hogwarts. it was what they wanted, really.   
Curt didn’t want to remember the fighting at the battle, the blood, the screams, the horror of war. he was only 17, a 7th year, but he was still a child. he didn’t want to be involved in that. his gryffindor ass just wanted to finish Voldemort off and then finish his studies. he doesn’t even want to imagine what it was like for 1st years. they were 11, they didn’t deserve any of that war. they didn’t even know how to wigarium leviosa a fucking feather- how were they expected to fight the dark lord?   
Owen didn’t want to remember for a different reason. he thought he was a slytherin through and through, but being placed in ravenclaw tore his family apart. he thought he was already an abomination for not being pureblood, but he guessed being in another house than your entire family was worse. he, naturally, was forced to become a death eater at his mother’s demand, her citing that his “disappointment to the family is enough, the least you can do is become a servant of the dark lord.” the dark mark itches his skin even during the battle, it moving ever so slightly every now and again. he had to fight for a side he hated, and even worse, Curt believed he genuinely wanted to do it. they’d been friends (even more) for 7 years, and Curt has the nerve to believe Owen was anything like his family? after the battle, Owen found Curt, and explained everything. it took months after the battle for Curt to accept him back, but eventually they moved to the house they reside in now. but the dark mark that permanently lingers on Owen’s skin only reminds him of all the things he had to do for him, how he never wanted any of that.   
~   
it was the middle of the night when Owen woke. another nightmare, same premise as always- voldemort killing everyone in sight, making Owen participate. everything was too chaotic on this night, but it was a low residing panic. it was the kind that built up the longer one was awake, making Owen feel like he was suffocating in his own home. Curt was beside him, sleeping peacefully. good, at least one of them was.   
the panic had made itself known once Owen looked at his arm. the fucking dark mark, it glared it’s dead inked eyes into Owen’s. it wasn’t going away. it never was. but it has to, right? like all tattoos, Owen could get rid of it. he had to. pulse racing, breathing rapid, Owen got up and dashed to the bathroom. his hands shook as the sink facet turned on; he took a was cloth and soap, and started scrubbing. his arm would surely turn red, making his skin go raw, but it didn’t matter. the mark had to go. it fucking had to go! it wasn’t Owen, it wasn’t something he agreed. he wanted it gone, he wanted, needed it gone. his skin started to hurt, starting to sting at an alarming rate, but he kept going. it had to come off, it had to-   
“Owen?” he froze at the sleepy voice coming from the bathroom doorway. “it’s three am, what’s going on?”   
Curt. god damnit, he wasn’t supposed to see this. “nothing, love,” Owen hated how beat up he sounded.   
“darling?” Curt turned on the bathroom light, and they both flinched at the sudden brightness. then Curt saw what Owen was doing; they said nothing for a long while, and the longer the silenced droned out, the more anxious Owen became.   
“don’t,” Owen finally whispered, voice breaking. he didn’t want to deal with Curt’s bullshit tonight. the whole speech of how it wasn’t his fault, how he was forced into it- bullshit. Owen could have always chosen death, but he was just a fucking coward. but Curt’s face reflected nothing of that sediment. Curt looked at him like he was a survivor, someone who’s facing a battle, a never ending battle, and is dealing with the side effects. Curt never blamed Owen for anything, and Owen knew he didn’t deserve him.   
“I won’t,” Curt whispered back. he simply walked over, and gently took the wash cloth from Owen’s hands. Owen hated that he let him. Curt pulled him into his chest, and dispute being a couple inches taller, Owen curled into Curt like he was a lifeline. he was shaking like a leaf in near winter, but he refused to cry. he couldn’t cry for something that happened in the past- it shouldn’t affect him. but it did. and soon he could no longer hold it back- he started sobbing. he cried for his family, for his choices, for knowing he’d never be the same spunky 11 year old 1st year when he met Curt.   
the war changed everything.


End file.
